Missing you
by Inuyasharocks01862
Summary: This is a Lemon ZestXIndigo Zap story I couldn't get them as characters, to list them but that is what this story is. it's also a self harm and attempted suicide story.
Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of My little pony: friendship games they belong to Hasbro, and Lauren Foust.

I heard that you've been

self-medicating in the quiet of your room,

your sweet, suburban tomb,

and if you need a friend,

I'll help you stitch up your wounds.

Indigo knew there was something wrong with her friend. Lemon had staying in her room a lot more than normal, and she was worried." Lemon?' Indigo asked as she knocked on the girl's door. No answer. He knocked again, still no answer." Lemon!" Indigo called out, this time pounding on the door. When he still got no answer, she placed her ear against the door. She heard the faint sobbing. 'She's crying' Indigo thought. She tried the knob, it was locked. Indigo took a few steps back, and looking to see if anybody was around kicked in Lemon's door.

Lemon sat on her floor a razor in one hand and blood running down her arm. When Lemon saw Indigo she dropped the razor, and tried to run past the indigo haired girl, but Indigo put her arm out and caught her friend by the chest. "Why do you try to stop me from leaving? I don't deserve to live." Lemon cried out.

I heard that you've been

having some trouble finding your place in the world

I know how much that hurts,

but if you need a friend

simply should say the word…

"Lemon look at me you have as much right to live as anyone else does." Indigo said, looking into Lemon's amber colored eyes. Lemon looked into the indigo haired girls soft blue eyes shinning with concern for her. "I don't care." Lemon said pushing past her friend and running down the hall. Indigo stood there, shocked Lemon's words ringing in her ears. Snapping out of her shock she ran after her friend.

Lemon ran until she came to an empty classroom. Looking around she gave a sigh and pulling out a second razor, began to once again cut his arm. As she got closer to her wrist the cuts became deeper. With one final cut she sliced her wrist.

You've come this far,

You're all cleaned up,

you've made a mess again,

there's no more trying,

time to sort yourself out…

Indigo frantically searched the school trying to find the girl she loved. Indigo sent a silent prayer to God. 'Please God don't let her be dead. Hoping Lemon was still alive. She found Lemon in an abandoned classroom. Lemon looked up at Indigo with almost dead eyes. "Hey Indigo….don't worry….about me you…you won't have to be around me anymore…" she said as her life continued to flow from her wrist. The sound that erupted from Indigo was a sound that would ring through the school for days to come. When the ambulance came to get Lemon she rode with them, continuing to hold the girls uninjured hand and whispering words to her to keep her from drifting off into a permanent sleep. When the doctor came out the ECU, Indigo asked "is she stable, can I go see her?" "Yes we just finished stitching up her arm, so she'll be out for a while but you can go sit with her.

Hold on tight,

this ride is a wild one,

make no mistake,

the table, and you can't cover up what you've done,

now don't lose your fight, kid

it only takes a little push to pull him through,

with so much left to do,

you'll be missing out, and will be missing you.

Indigo sat next to Lemon anxiously watching her breath, afraid that the next breath wouldn't come, but when it did she relaxed only to repeat the process again. "Why Lemon, why?" Indigo asked, running his thumb over the scars on her uninjured hand.

A few days later:

Lemon felt someone's hand resting on hers. This hand was gentle yet strong, the hand of a fighter, and someone who would never hurt her. This hand belonged to Indigo, the girl she loved, though she'd never told her. Knowing that Indigo was there she found the strength to open her eyes.

I heard that you've been

having some trouble finding your place in the world,

I know how much it hurts,

and if you need a friend

simply should say the word…

You've come this far,

you're all cleaned up,

you've made a mess again,

there's no more trying,

time to sort yourself out…

Indigo saw Lemon open her eyes; those beautiful, amber eyes that she loved so much. When they made eye contact Lemon looked away. "Why did you save me? I told you I have no right to live." "I saved you because I love you." Indigo replied. "How could you love me I'm ugly, and covered in scars. "Lemon do you remember when we first met, cause I do. I'll never forget that day when you crashed into me on the first day of school. Once I got a good look at you, I knew you were someone I would hold dear to me. I loved the sound of your name on my lips. Your eyes; bright amber." Indigo said as she turned her head away to hide her blush.

Hold on tight,

this ride is a wild one,

make no mistake make no mistake,

the day will come when you can't cover up what you've done,

now don't loose your fight, kid,

it only takes a little push to pull him through,

with so much left to do,

you'll be missing out, and will be missing you.

" but why…" Lemon began but was silenced by Indigo's lips on hers. When she pulled back Lemon was blushing madly. "I've wanted to do that since we first met but was unsure how to go about it. "Indigo." Lemon said in a soft voice. When Indigo looked at her she was sitting up. She leaned towards Indigo and paused there lips mere inches apart. Then Lemon pressed her lips to Indigo's in a short brief kiss.

Grit your teeth, pull your hair,

paint the walls blackened scream, "Fuck the world because it's my life, I'm gonna take it back"

and never for a second blame yourself.

Hold on tight,

This ride is a wild one,

Make no mistake,

The day will come when you can't cover up what you've done,

(no you can't cover up)

( one, two, three, four)

"Lemon I want you to look at me and promise me that you will never do this again hurt yourself or try to kill yourself again." "I swear." Lemon Said. "good and remember if you ever need a friend, come talk to me I'll listen no matter what time of day, you can come to my house in the middle of the night if you need to talk, you know where it is. All you need to do is knock and I will hear you and will let you in." Indigo said. Tears welled up in Lemon's eyes. "Indigo do you really truly love me?" "Yes, I do." Indigo replied. "Then there's something I've wanted to tell you since I first crashed into you that day. "I love you." They shared one more brief kiss, and Indigo said. "I'm always hear for you Lemon, cause if you had died you would've missed out on me, and I would've missed you." Indigo said.

Hold on tight,

This ride is a wild one, (this ride is a wild one)

Make no mistake,

The day will come when you can't cover up what you've done

Now don't loose your fight, kid,(loose your fight kid)

it only takes a little push to pull him through, (push to pull on through)

with so much left to do,

you'll be missing out, and will be missing you.


End file.
